For example, in Patent Literature 1, a gateway apparatus that enables a general-purpose mobile terminal to be used after connecting it to an in-vehicle network is disclosed.
More specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology of the gateway apparatus converting command information between the mobile terminal and on-vehicle devices on in-vehicle networks each corresponding to a different communication protocol, and sending and receiving the command information between the mobile terminal and the on-vehicle device.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method to add equipment to a communication network of a vehicle.
More specifically, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of directly calling a dedicated driver to newly added equipment from the communication network (for example, from an internet page of a maker of the driver via the Internet), and providing the equipment with the dedicated driver.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses a method of adding equipment to a communication network of a vehicle.
More specifically, Patent Literature 3 discloses a method of reconfiguring network by changing an ID (Identifier) of equipment to be connected, to an ID being associated with an operation order from the ID allocated in advance.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a communication system that calls setting information from an external storage means when equipment is connected to a network.
The setting information of Patent Literature 4 are setting information at an application level, such as volume and track order on audio equipment, a registered location on a car navigation, and a temperature setting of air conditioning equipment.
Patent Literature 5 discloses technology that a device sends device information to an information processing apparatus that is to be a host, and the information processing apparatus, based on the device information received from the device, installs a driver with DLL (Dynamic Link Library) files.